Missed Wedding
by xNJx
Summary: Loki m'attend sur l'autel. Le bonheur m'attend...mais je m'enfuis. En ce jour, j'ai manqué mon bonheur. C'est typique, je suis Tony Stark. /FROSTIRON / SHORT OS/


**Missed Wedding.**

 _« Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre. »_

…

Je crois que je n'étais pas prêt. Je croyais l'être... Loki pensait que je l'étais. Je pensais aussi, à travers lui, cet être que j'aime le plus au monde, que j'étais prêt.

Mais c'est faux. Totalement faux ! Je ne suis pas prêt. Je crois...que je ne le serai jamais. Je me suis menti, et Loki a essayé de me faire croire que je l'étais. Ou, alors, il avait confiance en moi. Et moi, comme toujours, je déçois.

C'est pour cela que, lorsque la musique commençait à retentir, et que ma longue marche silencieuse jusqu'à l'autel devait être effectuée, je me suis enfui. Je suis un lâche, non ? C'est ce que vous devez vous dire... Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt et je ne peux pas...

M'engager. Le chérir pour toujours. Peut être que jamais je n'aurais pu être prêt, de toute façon. Je suis Tony Stark, tout de même ! Lorsqu'il m'a demandé s'il voulait qu'on se marie, je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite, parce que j'ai eu un flash.

Je voyais cette scène. Celle qui se déroule en ce moment même. Moi, fuyant. Loki, seul.

Pensez ce que vous voulez, alors. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas.

La musique s'est arrêtée lorsque j'ai quitté la pièce. Quelques échos de la salle me parvenaient encore, et je pouvais entendre les pas de Loki. Il devait sûrement s'inquiéter, se demander ce que je faisais.

Alors je me suis enfui.

Dans ma voiture, les yeux fixés sur la route, je l'imaginais.

J'imaginais mon amant, le regard perdu, les lèvres tremblantes, les poings serrés.

« Tony... » avait-il sans doute murmuré, en balayant la pièce du regard.

Mais je n'étais pas là. J'étais déjà loin. Je ne pouvais décidément pas me résoudre à y retourner et lui expliquer que j'avais eu un moment de panique. Parce que je n'étais pas paniqué...J'étais sûr. Sûr de ne pas vouloir me marier, m'engager...

 _Je suis Tony Stark, et c'est cela, sans doute, qui me coûtera le bonheur._

…

« C'est fini...Il n'est plus ici. Il est parti. Tony est- »

Loki s'interrompt et fixe le sol. L'assemblée l'observe, il ne faut pas qu'il craque tout de suite.

« Rentrez chez vous. »

Puis il fonce hors de la pièce, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa suite. C'est dans cette même suite, que, quelques jours plus tôt, Tony et lui s'étaient prouvés à quel point ils s'aimaient.

« Tony... » murmure t-il doucement, déçu.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Tony faisait-il cela ? Il semblait en avoir tellement envie ! Ou alors, peut être était-ce Loki qui avait l'illusion, la stupide impression que Tony était prêt ?

Tony n'avait jamais été prêt, et il ne le sera jamais. Alors autant le laisser. Loki ne pouvait pas lui imposer une vie qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais Loki ne pouvait pas non plus rester avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas avancer. Et cela, c'était une face que Tony ignorait beaucoup de Loki.

Le dieu voulait bien plus que le mortel...Il le désirait _jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare._

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me décidais enfin à rentrer à la Tour. Je ne saluai même pas JARVIS, défis mon nœud papillon et m'affalais dans le canapé lorsque quelque chose me frappa.

Loki... La pièce elle même n'était plus habitée par Loki. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de particulier. Loki laissait traîner quelques affaires ici ou là...Mais cette fois ci, il n'y avait plus rien. Loki avait disparu.

Ou alors était-ce juste une impression ?

Je me levai donc afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Mon cœur se serra.

Les affaires de Loki avait disparu de la chambre. Plus aucun vêtements, aucun livres...Plus rien.

Je sentis ma gorge devenir sèche, mes yeux humides...et ma tête tourner. Puis j'aperçus le mot posé sur la table de nuit...

Mes doigts effleurent un moment le mot, puis je le retourne. Tout de suite, l'écriture superbe et unique de Loki me fait chaud au cœur puis m'envoûte. Mais ce que je lis me touche plus encore...

 _Anthony._

 _J'ai compris la leçon. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû faire ce choix, mais je te comprend. Tu sais que je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Mais nous savons, toi et moi, que nous allons droit dans le mur. Je veux bien plus que ton corps, je veux ton âme. Je me suis plié et fié à vos traditions Midgardiennes afin d'obtenir ton âme, mais il semblerait que...tu n'en voulais pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé une chose que tu ne désirais pas. Tu es ma vie, Tony. Tu m'as fait rire, pleurer. J'ai fait des choses que jamais je n'aurais pensé faire. Tout cela, c'est grâce à toi. Alors je pense, Tony, qu'il est mieux que tout se termine ainsi. Je te remercie pour ces moments. Ne me cherche pas, je suis et je serai toujours autour de toi, en toi, gravé dans ton être. Tu vas vivre heureux, avec quelqu'un qui t'ira bien. Je sais ce que tu vas penser, ce quelqu'un, c'est moi. Mais tu as tort. Je suis manipulateur, je veux que tu sois à moi et que tu te plies à mes volontés. Mais c'est une vie absurde. Si je t'aimais vraiment, ou plus exactement, à ta juste valeur, jamais je n'aurais osé penser ainsi. Tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage, tu n'étais pas prêt, et moi...Je voulais que tu le veuilles ! J'ai été égoïste, et ça ne changera pas, Tony. Toi et moi sommes si différents, mais tellement complémentaires, mon Tony._

 _Alors tu vas vivre heureux avec quelqu'un que tu auras choisi, et pas qui t'aura marqué au fer rouge comme je l'ai fait. Tu es un humain, un mortel qui ne m'appartient pas. Un jour, si jamais je changeais je reviendrais. Mais si toi, mon amour, tu étais toujours si parfait et heureux avec quelqu'un qui te mérite, alors je m'effacerai._

 _J'ai retenu la leçon, et je suis désolé._

 _Je t'aime mon Anthony._

La feuille tombe silencieusement et je m'écroule sur le lit. Mes yeux fixent le plafond, et je dérive.

 _J'ai manqué mon bonheur._


End file.
